Guardians of the Universe (Green Lantern Film)
History Origin The Guardians of the Universe are nine members of an ancient race of immortals that built Oa, harnessed the energy of Willpower, and thus created the Green Lantern Corps. They divided the universe into 3600 sectors, and assigned each a Green Lantern who would bear a power ring, the most powerful weapon in the universe, in order to enforce order and justice. Through their efforts, guidance, and wisdom, order has been maintained in the universe for countless millennia. ''Green Lantern'' Following the escape of Parallax, the Guardians are informed by Thaal Sinestro that Abin Sur has been killed. Despite knowing what the threat is, and why it is devouring worlds, they do not tell Sinestro, despite his asking them. Taking this to mean that the Guardians do not believe that they can defeat the threat, Sinestro requests that he take a group of the finest lanterns to confront it. The Guardians agree, however Sinestro returns alone to inform them that Parallax devoured the other lanterns. As Parallax heads toward Oa, Sinestro again demands to know what the Guardians are withholding about the entity. The Guardians acquiesce, and inform Sinestro that Parallax was once one of them, a Guardian. Some time prior to the events of the film, Parallax had been a Guardian who believed that willpower was not sufficient to provide a power source for the Corps., and believed fear could provide such a power. With this aim in mind, he attempted to harness the power of fear via the Battery that the Guardians had sealed beneath Oa, but was overtaken by its energies and transformed into a being of fear. The Guardians had ordered Abin Sur to stop him, which he had done, sealing the rogue Guardian on Ryut. Sinestro no longer believed Will was enough, and suggested that the Guardians fashion a yellow ring with which they could harness the enemy's power against it. Reluctantly, the Guardians descended to the Yellow Battery, and forged a yellow ring, which they gave to Sinestro. Before they could use it, however, Jordan warned them to stop, having witnessed what such power had done to Hector Hammond. He told Sinestro and the Guardians that they didn't need fear, only Will, and that the Guardians were themselves afraid. Ganthet took offence, but Jordan continued on by saying that they were losing to Parallax because they were afraid of admitting to their fear, and then asked that they help him save his world from being destroyed, but not to use the yellow ring. Sayd told him that as the Guardians of the Universe, it was their duty to take into consideration the fate of all, and could not in good conscience put the universe on the line for the sake of one world. Jordan asked that he be permitted to stand alone, despite Sinestro telling him he would certainly die. The Guardians presumably took possession of the yellow ring so that it could not be used. Characteristic The Guardians are diminutive, blue-skinned humanoids with large heads and wispy white hair. Unlike their comic-book counterparts, who almost all look very similar to one another, the Guardians for the movie are very distinctive in their appearances. Ganthet still bears his ponytail hair, Sayd possesses several metal bands over the top of her head, and Ranakar has a much larger head with pronounced cheeks. They also have differing voices, yet all wear the same style of clothes. Their robes are deep red, and flow far beyond the length of their bodies. Beneath their robes they wear golden armour with the green lantern symbol guilded on their chests, green stones making up their centres. The Guardians are emotionless and appear cold and distant, but are benign and care for the safety of the universe. They view events through the cold prism of logic, and make many of their decisions based solely upon such observations. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Green Lantern (Film) Teams